DigiPaintball
by Skwiziks
Summary: Hello everyone, Blinkin here to give you my digimon fic where the gang goes paintballing! Mild Takari. Read and Review please and remember to read the last A/N


Digi-Paintball  
By Blinkin  
  
(A/N)I never really like Davis so there'll be some Davis bashing in this fic, you've been warned!!! Flames on that subject will be removed and I'll ask my friend to hunt your email down and crash your hardrive, well If I had a friend who could do that I'd have him do that but since I don't you'll be safe..........................................for now!!!(A/N)  
  
Disclaimer:  
Blinkin: Hello everyone welcome to my first fic I've ever actually finished writing.  
  
Davis: You're saying you've never actually finished any of the fics you've started?  
  
Blinkin: Yes  
  
Davis: That's pretty pathetic!  
  
Blinkin: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!  
  
((Blinkin attacks Davis with primal rage))  
  
Davis: Kari! ((cringe)) Yoli! Cody! OOF Anybody help me! OWWW He's too strong!  
  
Everyone but Davis and Blinkin: Go Blinkin!!! Go Blinkin!!! Go Blinkin!!!..............  
  
Davis: OOF!!! SAVE MEEEEEE!!! OWW!!!  
  
Kari: DIE DAVIS!!! DIE!!!  
  
((All but the fighters look at Kari with wide eyes))  
  
Kari: What?!?! You act like you're surprised.  
  
((Everyone but the fighters mumbles about how she makes sense))  
  
Yoli: Hey everyone Davis isn't moving!  
  
All but Blinkin and Davis: !!! WOHOO !!!  
  
Blinkin: ((Dusts self off)) Unfortunately he's only knocked out.  
  
Everyone else: !!! DAMN IT !!!  
  
Blinkin: Don't worry, we'll just leave him for dead in a dumster in upstate NY!  
  
All: !!! YEAH !!!  
  
TK: Come on guys! Let's go!  
  
Blinkin: Cody you shouldn't see this, go tell the people the "real" disclaimer.  
  
Cody: Ok, anything in here that's copyrighted in here the author does not own and makes this for no monetary gain and anything in here that is copyrighted is owned by whoever owns it.................................................so HA! Now I've got to go see Davis get thrown in the dumpster. ((Runs off to the others))  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was another dreary boring day for Tai. He had finished all of his homework, which was new for him,  
and now since the digital world had no need for saving he had nothing to do but flip through the yellow pages.  
He was at the P section and after glancing at the seemingly endless ads for paint, he came upon a section labelled  
"PAINTBALL SUPPLIES & SERVICES."   
  
"What the hell is paintball.......?"   
  
He decided to go into more research of this by going online. After it was connected he journeyed over to c4.com to see if  
it could do him any good.  
  
"P...a...i...n...t...b...a...l....l" he said as he punched the letters into the text box, then clicked search.  
After what seemed like an eternity it finaly came up.  
  
"Paintball supplies....blah blah blah..." after scrolling down some more he found a hyperlink that read "So what the hell is  
paintball?"  
  
"Hey that's what I want to know!" He immediately clicked it to see if the webpage could give him some answers.  
After looking at it for 5 minutes or so he recapped to himself what he had read.  
  
"So paintball is some kinda new sport where you fire balls filled with paint from an air pressurized gun and if the paintball hits you and breaks your out and they say it can hurt...sounds fun...I think I'll call the whole gang."  
  
And that's just what he did. After a long time of asking everyone else if they could go and convincing them they'd have a   
blast, as well as getting the money, the camo clothing and convincing the parents so they could go he finaly managed to get   
it worked out so they would go the next weekend. He sat down and turned on the TV so he could relax.  
  
A while later Davis and Ken were talking while they walked home after a soccer game.  
  
"Isn't is cool Ken! Were gonna go paintballing!" Davis said in his usual enthusistic way.  
  
"It sounds like it'll hurt, you sure it's gonna be fun?" Ken asked sounding worried.  
  
"Of course it is Ken!!! Think of the glory!!! That feeling you get when you beat your enemies!!! And I'll be able to save   
Kari!!!"  
  
"If you say so Davis."  
  
"What, you think I won't get to save Kari??? Huh!!!" Davis said anger in his voice.  
  
"Oh you will ( ( ( ( ( pause ) ) ) ) ) If TK doesn't beat you to it first." Ken said nonchalantly.  
  
Davis just looked away even more angry than before.  
  
The days went by and soon it was the day for them to go. The digidestined got into 3 different cars. One was filled with   
the girls, Yoli, Kari, Sora and Mimi, who happened to be visiting at the time. The other two were split between the   
older digidestined males and the younger ones. The older guys were discussing strategies by using maps of the field there   
were going to be playing on.   
It was for the most part square except for where a river curved around the right side. The entrance was considered south   
and so on. Standing right past the entrance to the east would be one of the stations which held one teams flag, being it a   
capture the flag style game. To the direct west would be a slope leading up to a small plateau which was dubbed 'the hill'.   
In the NW corner was the other teams flag station. On the east side of the field was a section of land about 50 yards in that was called 'river' that would be a direct route from one flag station to the other. Between the 'river' and 'the hill' was a section of bumby/flat ground that was often an unused battle ground. The entire field was covered with various piles of wood, plywood, nets, etc. that was used to hide behind; you'd occasionaly find a tree as well, usualy in clumps.   
  
Tai and Matt were arguing over what side to take, hill or river.  
  
"No Tai! The river seems like a much better fighting ground cause its got direct access to the other flag station no matter   
where you are!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Your wrong there Matt! From the SE base you can get to hill quicker and from the NW you can still storm it easily from the   
SW corner where it has a dip in the ground! Tai yelled to Matt.  
  
"Come on guys stop arguing, why don't we ask the people when we get there?" Joe suggested.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm..." Tai and Matt both said in unison.  
  
"Well from my observations on these maps, which are pretty good by the way, it seems as though you can push up farther on   
the river from the SE base and you can definitely gain an advantage if you have some fast people take the hill from the NW   
base, but charging down the river from the NW would be slower because it's got more trees in the way and a lot more rocky   
ground. But I'm gonna agree with Joe on this one and say it's a good idea to ask whoever is there first."   
Izzy said in his usual "I've found the answer" tone.  
  
"Ok Ok!" Tai and Matt said in unison again.  
  
The younger digidestined was of a somewhat different story, since everyone but Mrs. Ichijoji knew that If they put T.K. next  
to Davis there would be problems, they had them sit on opposite ends of the car. Cody was the one to break the silence.  
  
"Why'd Tai even invite us?" Cody asked.  
  
"Probably because he's wants to feel like the leader, and he would want us to have a good time." T.K. replyed.  
  
"I don't see why he invited you T.L." Davis stated.  
  
"That's T.K.! And he probably didn't want to upset Matt." Ken said in reply.  
  
"Still...but now I've got competition!!!" Davis said.  
  
T.K. just shook his head slowly indicating his thinking Davis' statement idiotic.  
  
"Well now we'll see for sure which one of you is better at protecting Kari, right?" Cody said.  
  
"Hey that's right! Now I can finaly win Kari's heart!" Davis said dreamily.  
  
"Like I said last night, not if T.K. beats you to it first." Ken said.  
  
"GRRRRRRR!!!" Was Davis' only reply.  
  
The girls van was the only peaceful van out of the 3. Sora was calm, Mimi was playing with her hair (AGAIN) and Yoli and  
Kari were talking, mostly Yoli.  
  
"I envy you Kari." Yoli said sounding rather sad.  
  
"What do you mean Yoli? Why would you envy me?" Kari asked with that unique sense of caring in her voice.  
  
"You've got two guys fawning over you, they're both cute, although only one is bearable to stand next to. And the closest guy who would even ask me out on a date is 8,000 miles away in New York!" Yoli said sounding agitated.  
  
"Oh that. ( ( (pause) ) ) It doesn't matter." Kari said.  
  
"Well since you have a D3 couldn't you just warp in and out of the Digital World to go and see him?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Hey you're right! Thanks Mimi!" Yoli screamed happily.  
  
After another 30 minutes or so they finaly arrived at the place, they arrived only 5 minutes after it opened so they found  
4 other guys there, they were all wearing camo and everyone noticed that there were 2 tall guys and 2 short guys, one of the  
short guys being a little large.  
  
They all stepped out of the cars, all of them were wearing camoflauge and Mimi being Mimi she was wearing a black bandana with a white flower one it just to make the outfit look more fashionable. All four of the guys turned their heads to see who the new arrivals were. Both of the tall guys came forward to greet the digi-destined.  
  
"Hi there, my name's Yuki and my friends here are Michael, the one standing right next to me, and the two behind me are  
Tokujin, the skinny one, and Adam is the one standing next to him. Who are all you people?"  
  
Yuki was around 5'10" had dirty blonde hair and glasses. Michael was an inch or so taller and had brown hair. Tokujin was   
about 5'4" and had brown hair as well. Adam was the same height and had brown hair. All had short hair.  
  
"Hey! My name's Tai, the others here are Matt, Izzy, Joe, Yoli, Mimi, Sora, Kari, TK, Davis, Ken, and Cody. Nice to meet you." He pointed to everyone as he said there names.  
  
They all took turns shaking each others hands until Yoli asked a question.  
  
"Wait a minute isn't Yuki a girls name?"  
  
Yuki smiled. "If you're name was Jim would that make you less of a girl?"  
  
"I guess not..." Yoli said  
  
"Well what do we do now?" Joe asked looking confused.  
  
"Well you just go over to that booth and once you've paid for rental and you've got your equipment the guys in the red shirts (the refs) will explain the rest." Michael said.  
  
The digi-destined walked over to the booth got their equipment, bought some paintballs, and then went to the refs to have  
their gun pressure checked to see if it was too high. Once everyone was ready they walked out in front of the entrance to the field.  
  
"Ok people I know there are some of you that want to stay together so I'm gonna do it like this, We'll have TK, Davis, Kari,  
Yoli, Yuki, Joe, Adam and Michael on one team and the rest on the other, I'll give one team red arm bands and the other  
blue. Blue will take the Near base and Red will take the Far one" The ref said.  
  
The blue team consisted of Yoli, TK and such while the red was Tai, Matt and the others. After they got settled in Yoli was  
the one to ask questions.  
  
"Ok Yuki, what do we do?"'  
  
"Well we should focus our assault on the river side but we'll need people on the hill to defend it, we'll want fast people  
for that.  
  
"Which one is less dangerous?" Kari asked sounding concerned.  
  
"River." Michael replied.  
  
"Then I'll go on the River." Kari said.  
  
"Count me in too!" Yelled Davis.  
  
"Davis your way too predictable." Said Yoli.  
  
"Well....(pause)....I don't have a comeback to that."   
  
"So let's see...I'll go hill with Michael and let's have Yoli come with us and the rest of you can take river." Yuki suggested.  
  
"Why do you want me to go on the Hill with you?" Yoli asked.  
  
"...hmmmm..." Yuki replied.  
  
"Well!?" Yoli said raising her voice a bit.  
  
"Just a feeling I have." Yuki said.  
  
"He gets a lot of 'feelings'." Adam said in a joking manner.  
  
"Quiet Adam! Don't get me started on how many times my 'feelings' have gotten us out of tight spots!" Yuki said obviously angry.  
  
( ( ( pause ) ) )  
  
"So everyone ok with that?" Michael asked out.  
  
"Yes." Everyone replied.  
  
On the oposite side of the field with the red team was a different story...since none of them had ever been there Tokujin was the one directing things.  
  
"So what should we do Tokujin." Izzy asked.  
  
"Well since most of you seem fast and able we'll send the main force under Tai to the hill, which will be also Matt, Sora, Cody, and Mimi. The rest will come with me to hold the river, ok?" Tokujin said.  
  
"What if we're outnumbered on the river?" Cody asked sounding curious.  
  
"Well if we are we'll hold out...see the teams are almost always either both outnumbered on one front or both are equaly matched on both, I'ts just a chance we take every time we play." Tokujin replied  
  
"Oh...let's go then!" Tai yelled.  
  
The game started once both buzzers went off on both sides. Yoli, Yuki and Michael began to run up the hill Yuki leading, they made about halfway across the hill before seeing the enemy and heading for cover. Yoli was behind a grated board on the right, Yuki was behind a large tree in the center that also had a 4' by 8' piece of plywood attatched to the tree and facing off to the right. Michael was on the left behind a pile of logs that enclosed on 3 sides.  
  
"Do you see anybody Yuki?" Asked Michael.  
  
"Yes! About 20 feet in front of me behind the large box!" He yelled while throwing his body behind the tree as paintballs flew right by where he was standing.  
  
Yoli had her head peaked between the board and saw Tai peak his head out to look for any targets, when he saw Michael he stopped, aimed and began firing at Michael. Yoli seeing the oppurtunity since no one was looking she popped up and fired at Tai and after about 4 shots she hit him in the arm.  
  
"Owww!!! OUT!!! Tai yelled.  
  
But Yoli was wrong thinking that there was no one looking since everyone popped up and started firing at her.  
  
"Oh my god!!!" Yoli yelled, sounding shocked. She dived behind the board scared out of her wits.  
  
After Michael and Yuki managed to get Mimi and Matt, who managed to get Michael it was only Matt and Cody versus Yuki and the terrified Yoli. Since Yoli wasn't helping Yuki was pinned down behind his tree.  
  
"Yoli! A little help please!" Yuki yelled to Yoli.  
  
"I...I...I'm...t...too...scared!!! Yoli shouted back.  
  
(A/N: Some of you will probably think this next bit wierd, but it's happened to me before so I know what I'm talking about. It just didn't happen while I was paintballing, it was at a soccer game)  
  
"Look Yoli! Though you may be scared, cowering won't get anything accomplished! Look into my eyes and tell me if you really think there's a reason to be scared and hide behind a wall!" Yuki yelled to Yoli.  
  
She looked in to his eyes and was amazed by what she saw. Yuki's eyes were fierce, focused and Yoli thought she could see fire burning in them. After her shock wore off a strange feeling came in. Suddenly Yoli's eyes became fierce, she now felt courage, determination. Yoli felt like she could take on the world and win without taking a scratch. She felt like she could do anything. The feeling in her was electric.  
  
"Alright Yuki, let's go kick some bootae!"  
  
Yoli fueled and controlled by the "electricity" that flowed within her she howled and ran out of her hiding spot heading left Matt and Cody hearing this popped as well and began firing at Yoli, but fortunately she had back up, Yuki, and he managed to hit Matt before he could get Yoli, though one of the paintballs bounced off her arm. Since Yuki couldn't hit Cody from where he stood and Yoli was to far up, she was on her own for about the next 10 seconds. But of course that was of no concern to Yoli.  
  
"Yoli, wait for me get there so I can help you!" He yelled to Yoli as he ran towards her.  
  
"NO!!! MUST KILL!!!" Yoli yelled back.  
  
In that same moment she ran out in to the open and began firing at Cody who was standing up behind a block, Cody taken by surprise couldn't react quick enough and got hit in the helmet.  
  
"Ahhhh man..." Cody said sounding sad.  
  
"Yeah! I did It!" Yoli screamed.  
  
She ran over to Yuki, gave him a high five.  
  
"Woah!" Yuki said surprised.  
  
"What? What did I do?" Yoli asked  
  
"No one's ever gone berzerk when I do that!"  
  
"Are you saying I went crazy!!!" Yoli yelled angrily.  
  
"No, you're courage and determination got the better of you that's all, you were being over zealous."  
  
"Well I don't what zealous means but the rest of it sounds ok so I forgive you!"  
  
"Good, now I wonder how the others are doing?" Yuki said sounding curious.  
  
"Let's go find out!" Yoli yelled happily.  
  
"Yes let's, I'll lead the way."  
  
"Hey why do you get to lead the way and not me?" Yoli asked annoyed.  
  
"Because I know where we're going."  
  
"Ohhh yeah.........."  
  
"And remember keep your head down, we still don't know if it's safe or not." Yuki said to Yoli.  
  
They walked along headed toward the river, ignorant to what was going on there.  
  
((Shift scene to River))  
  
"Some one help me! I'm pinned!" Yelled Kari from behind a tree.  
  
"I'll save you Kari!" Yelled Davis as he ran over near her behind another tree.  
  
Just as that happened Izzy looked up to see if he could shoot at anyone, seeing a figure who was Kari he began firing. Davis realizing Kari was in danger dived in front of her to block the shots.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Davis screamed as he got hit about 8 times and landed with a thud.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! What the hell were you thinking the shots were obviously 5 feet to the left! This time you will pay for your stupidity" Kari screamed as she began kicking Davis off the field...literaly.  
  
Everyone hearing the screaming from Kari came out of their hiding spots. TK, Tokujin and Ken were all shocked at the anger displayed by Kari. Izzy and Joe had disgusted looks on their faces. Adam on the other hand was different from all of them.  
  
"Yeah! Go Kari!" He yelled, Adam had already decided he didn't like Davis.  
  
After Kari was done dealing with Davis everyone realized that they were all exposed to fire. Everyone immediately opened fire on each other, Tokujin and Izzy being quick they fired a few shots and managed to duck down below. Unfortunately Ken was hit by TK and Izzy managed to get Joe leaving it 3 vs. 2. Just as the fire fight died down Yuki and Yoli arrived to help out.  
  
"Cool man! You're here!" Adam said to Yuki and Yoli  
  
"So Adam how's everything going?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Pretty good! Tokujin's still around but all he's got is Izzy to help him and with you here it makes it 5 vs. 2 in our favor."  
  
"So what do we do now Yuki, you're the resident strategist." Adam said.  
  
"Well let's send TK and Kari to get the enemies flag, and the rest of us will stay behind to tie the other team down. You ok with that guys."  
  
"Yes!" They all responded, TK and Kari louder than the rest. TK and Kari ran off to get the flag and the others moved themselves into position to keep them pinned down.  
  
And then for some strange reason Adam went into a berzerk fury and charged toward Tokujin and Izzy gun blazing.  
  
"Not again! He always goes Kamikaze in these situations" Yuki yelled.  
  
Adam still persisted in his charge and when Tokujin and Izzy popped up to fire back he managed to hit both of them before anyone realized what happened.  
  
"Hey Yuki is that kinda like what happended to me?" Yoli asked.  
  
"Yep that's exactly what happened to you Yoli and that's what saved us all."  
  
There was about a 5 minute pause where everybody waited for TK and Kari to come back with the flag, till everybody got bored that is.  
  
"Aren't TK and Kari taking too long?" Yoli asked.  
  
"Yep." Adam replied.  
  
"Why?" Yoli asked.  
  
"I think I know why..." Yuki said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Adam knowing Yuki since 4th grade knew what he was talking about and also added a grin on his face.  
  
"Come Adam let's go." Yuki said.  
  
"What's going on! Where are we going!" Yoli screamed.  
  
"Just come on Yoli, and be quiet!" Said Adam.  
  
They headed toward the NW flag station as discreetly as they possibly could. When they got there they saw a sight that no one would forget. The scene before them was of Kari lying with her back on the ground and TK above her both locked together kissing passionetely.  
  
"Looks like we got here just in time." Adam said pointing to Kari's shirt where TK was moving it up to expose her bra.  
  
Of course Yoli noticed this.  
  
"TK you naughty boy! What would your mom think of this!?" Yoli screamed to TK.  
  
TK and Kari both suddenly stopped and looked up once they saw who was there they both looked away blushing 30 shades of red.  
  
"Let's keep this just between us, O.K.?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah yeah, don't want to get Davis angry." Yoli said.  
  
After they took the flag back to the station the whole gang gave their goodbye's, The gangs exchanged phonenumbers and they all left feeling enriched and as Yuki would always say Tomorrow you'll wake up refreshed as hell but sore as hell all at the same time. Even as they left Tai was already picturing round two.  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? Though this may be my first digimon fic and well my first fic I've ever actually completed I'd like to know what you think about the story and my writing style as well. I'm planning on doing a Takari sometime soon, any recomendations will be appreciated. I'm also thinking on a humor fic afterwords and then everything's up in the air. Well till next time...This is Blinkin saying Good Fight! Good Night! 


End file.
